The Chance of a Lifetime
by houen-aishita
Summary: Kagome lives in a small town in Japan and while attending a lecture about literature in Tokyo, she is spotted by one of the richest men in the city Inutaisho Takahashi. He wants her. Wants her for his son Inuyasha. InuKag M for Inu's mouth and later chaps
1. Chapter One

The Chance of a Lifetime

Summary- Kagome lives in a small town in Japan and while attending a lecture about literature in Tokyo, she is spotted by one of the richest men in the city. Inutaisho Takahashi. He wants her. Wants her for his son, Inuyasha.

Disclaimer- people get it right. The only person that willl ever own Inuyasha is Takahashi-sensei. Don't own them, but I do have Sesshomaru tied up in my closet ;;

-You hear banging inside-

Sesshomaru- Let this Sesshomaru out now, wench!

Me- NEVER! -continues writing-

Chapter One

'This is not as good as I thought it would be . . .' Kagome sighed and laid her head on the table infront of her. The professor from Kyoto talked to everyone like they were just being introduced to writing, talking about commas, punctuation, and grammar. 'Jeez, I travel all this way to Tokyo and I'm not learning anything. How am I supposed to take experience in this when I experienced it in grade school?'

Because Kagome's town was small and the school had very little students, the classes were run much like an expensive private school. The teacher was able to give everyone the proper attention. Once a student was done on one subject, they didn't have to wait for others to continue their studies. Kagome was only seventeen and was in sophomore year of college.

Kagome had decided to stay in the same region as her family because her mother was busy supporting her brother's needs and elderly grandfather. The young woman was available to help and care for her family at any given time. Souta, Kagome's little brother, have been born with Muscular Distrophy, an illness that caused the muscles to weaken, not grow stronger. Yes Kagome was very much needed at home.

Kagome's attention was turned to the enterance of the lecture hall when a man tried, but did not succeed in sneeking in late. It was an older man about fifty, with amazing white silver hair and gold eyes. Everyone in the lecture hall had been given a namve tag and Kagome managed to read the small print.

'Takahashi Inutaisho? That name sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it?'

The man made his way down towards the professor. The lecture was stopped a moment because the man giving it greeted the man, bowing almost everyword that was said. Kagome was too far away to make out the words but it seemed that this new comer was very important. The professor turned to the audience and started speaking nervously.

"L-ladies and gentlemen, I would like to into introduce Takahashi-san of Tokyo. He has surprised me today because I asked if he would like to make a short appearance here today. He is the president of Takahashi Inc., a company that publishes the best works of literature, produces the most watched films in Japan and also runs the five star restaurant here in Tokyo, Sakura Tenjo."

There were a lot of whispers around the room though not a word from Kagome. 'That's why his name sounded so familiar! I sent one of the books I wrote to him company. I still haven't gotten a reply back though.'

The older man nodded at the professor. "I know how difficult it must be to start out as writers at a young age. I have gotten many submissions of works from the teenage population as of late and I must say, there are a lot of talented authors and authoresses out there. I . . . got a submission not too long ago. I haven't had time to return it since it is over fourhundred pages long and with a company as large as mine, it's hard to find time to read. Usually my employees reject or accept the material sent but it was recommended that I be one of the first ones to read it. This is the first time this has happened in the history of Takahashi Inc. The author, or I should say authoress, is only seventeen years old. The second youngest author accepted was twenty seven.

"The main reason why I came here was because I say her name on the list of people attending this lecture."

Kagome's heart was pounding so hard in her chest. Her book was submitted, was over four hundred pages long and she was seventeen. Was it at all possible that it was she who he was talking about?

"Higurashi Kagome, can you please stand up where ever you are?"

Her heart skipped a beat and her head spun. 'He was talking about me? It's not possible." She started that book when she was fourteen and she still needed to revise it, it couldn't be her!

Many of the people looked around the room for someone who was standing. No one was. "Higurashi Kagome?" The professor asked. "I remember seeing her so she must be shy. Higurashi, stand up at once please!"

Kagome's legs acted on their own. Her chair scrapped along the floor, drawing all eyes to her.

Inutaisho smiled and said "Will you mind being excused from this lecture a bit early, I wish to talk to you about your talent."

Kagome felt her head shake, but no words came out of her mouth. The silver haired man made his way up to her. The girl gathered her things and looked to him. He smiled warmly and they made their way out, leaving many loud whispers and looks before the professor rapped on his desk with his pointer.

How did I do? If you are worried I am abandoning My Child, I'm not. It's just been on hold for a while. I do have another chapter to add to My Child and it should be out before the next chapter to this new fic. I though of this plot. I think is has been done before, but I'm going to have song chapters and the slow progressing love of Inuyasha and Kagome.

This is my first direct InuKag fic since I like Sesshomaru a lot and I think I am very much like Kagome. I'm clumsy, dumb at times, I like to help people and be nice. I would sacrifice my happiness for anothers a lot of the time so that's why I love Kagome

Review please? I won't update until I have... 10 reviews? The more popular the story comes, the more reviews it will take to update, cause I love attention ;;

Houen-aishita

/Press me/


	2. Chapter Two

Hello again people this is the second chapter of The Chance of a Lifetime (lets shorten it to TCOAL). I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, though I'm dissappointed in a lot of you. 251 hits and only 15 reviews? Come on people all you have to do is tell me if you like it or not! maybe if you suggest something, I'll fit it in somewhere Well I'm happy for the few I got.

Disclaimer- Still don't own, all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi... But sesshomaru-sama is still tied up in my closet

Sesshomaru- Let me out, weak ningen!

Me- -sticks sutra to the door to keep him in- Shut up, you're mine!

Oh yeah, should there be demons in this or just humans? vote in your review!

* * *

Chapter Two

Kagome and Inutaisho exited the lecture hall and he led her to what looked like to be a small private library on the campus. Inutaisho motioned to a table and they both had a seat.

Kagome started talking immeditately after sitting down "I have to say it is an honor to meet you, Takahashi-san but I fear there may have been a mistake. I started that book when I was very young and it still needs a lot of work done to it. I am sure you have the wrong person."

Inutaisho studied the young woman calmly before replying. "Kagome, I understand that you may be shy and modest but this is your book that I was speaking about. You have a gift that can't be denied. But there is another reason why I called on you today."

Kagome became confused. What other reason could he possibly have for coming to talk with her?

"Kagome, as you can probably see, I have a large company. It has the best employees in Japan and only those with a great amount of understanding and talent will be accepted into the company. But unfortunately, I have made wrong choices in the past, formed business deals and mergers only to break them later once I no longer needed them. I have many enemies and lately my position at my company has become dangerous. My sons-"

Kagome was only becoming more confused and interupted the man. "Sir, I don't know why you are telling me this."

The silver haired man smiled. "I was getting to it, but I'll just say it now. I think you and my son Inuyasha would be a well suited couple."

The girl's eyes widened. "I don't understand, sir. What do you want me to do?"

Inutaisho's smile widened. "I want you to marry him."

* * *

Later that day, Inutaisho arrived home in time for dinner. Inuyasha was out late yet again and missed the meal with the family. In other words, he missed the announcement that he was engaged.

Inutaisho smiled at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Dear, don't you think this is a little . . . sudden?"

"This is totally cool, ji-chan! A new aunt?"

"It's unacceptable, that's what it is! What if the woman is just out for his money?"

Inutaisho started to speak. "I have given Inuyasha a lot of him to find a wife and he is out tonight womanizing with his friends. It is not sudden at all. Rin, you will have a new aunt and I know you're going to like her. Jaken, shut up. She isn't like that at all. Her name is Kagome. She is moving in as soon as we get a room set up. She is seventeen."

"Seventeen? Isn't that a little young to get married?" mentioned his wife, Izayoi.

He replied, "She is as mature as a twenty-five year old. For the last few years she has taken care of her family. Her brother has MD and her grandfather has heart problems. Other than Kagome herself, her mother works to try to care for both. I promised her that her family will be taken care of."

After a while of talking to his family during and after dinner, many people left to retire for the night. Inutaisho stayed downstairs to wait for his son to come home.

It was around two o'clock in the morning that Inuyasha finally stumbled in, the scent of cheap perfume and sweat on his body. He spotted his father.

"Heh heh. Hey Dad. What are you doing up?"

The man stood to his full height of six feet, the same height as his son. "I would ask you, but I already know. I have some news for you, Inuyasha. Come sit down."

The drunken young man staggered over to a chair across from his father, reached into his jean pocket, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and sat. The older silver haired man became angry and took the pack from him as Inuyasha started pulling one out.

"Inuyasha, I have given you enough time to find a wife. Over three years! At twenty-four, you should already have had a child! Instead you're out in bars, having sex with strangers like it's going out of style."

The other man rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Dad, it won't ever go out of style."

"_Will you just pay attention for once!_"Inutaishostared at his sonhard."You've run out of time so I've found you a wife."

Inuyasha stared at his father. "You're kidding me."

"Afraid not."

He sobered up almost completely and ran a hand through his long hair. "Jesus Christ, Dad. How could you make that sort of decision without me?"

Inutaisho sighed. "Like you were going to ever make that decision."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the other man. "Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I don't want to have a wife, children and a white picket fence. If you haven't noticed," Inuyasha pointed to his rumpled clothes and lipstick smeared face, "I'm not much of a family man!"

With that he left the room.

* * *

What do you think of that? I think it is a little longer. I want that little blue number at the top of the page to say 30! (15 reviews, not too hard!)

I got this chapter out in about a week lets hope it keeps up.

I love you guys! thanks for reading press the button and tell me what you think!

Houen-aishita


	3. Chapter Three

Hey people I'm sorry for not adding to my story, but I'm a junior in HS this year and I'm working my butt off. I have the highest grade in at least two of my classes and I really need to concentrate on school. I'm going to go to the community college and learn to be a social worker. I like kids and I am nice so I think I would be able to handle the work.

But yea here is the third chapter, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- -types away-

-Sessho bursts through the door-

Me- wow about time you got lose.

Sessho- -stares at me for first time- (first time seeing me, I knocked him out from the back and he never saw me) my kidnapper is a 16 year old five foot tall otaku?

Me- Yuppers

Inu- wow it's a good thing she doesn't own you, she would probably make you dumber than you are now

Me- TT it's not fair –throws self on the ground, pounds fists and kicks feet like a child-

Inu- Oh jeez…

Kag- and she's just a year younger than me? (She's 17 in my fanfic)

Chapter three

Kagome sighed as she lifted the last bag that she brought out of the truck. She had refused help from the footman and servants that rushed to assist her. Kagome had arms and legs, she was more than capable.

The young girl brought her hand above her eyes to shade them from the light and to see her future home fully. Rose bushes and flowers made the mansion look friendly; the white granite-type rock of the house reminded her of her soon to be husband's hair.

No she hadn't met him yet but in the time that a room was set up for her in the house, she had corresponded with Inuyasha in a few letters, one that contained a photograph of him at a birthday party. His messages were short and not too sweet. It was obvious that he hadn't warmed up to the idea of Kagome being his wife. But thinking back to the picture, Kagome had noticed that he had beautiful golden eyes and silver hair. She imagined being by his side and seeing the same light that shown in his orbs as they did in the picture, and she often smiled at that thought. Yet his letters made him appear very coldhearted and businesslike, impersonal. She could just hope that he was putting on a front.

Struggling with the bags, trying to get them inside, Kagome ran into something hard and warm. She quickly dropped her luggage and bowed, afraid to look the person on the face

"Gomen ne, I did not see you!" A blush crept up to her face and she thought to herself, 'Jeez Kagome, good one. Five minutes here and you are already acting like a complete klutz.'

"Kikyo, didn't I tell you not to come around here anymore? We broke up, get over it!" a deep voice bellowed out of the man. Kagome looked up finally.

It was Inuyasha, of course, but different looking than in the picture. His eyes were hard and cold, some would think it was guarded. His stance was rigid and demanded respect (think of Sesshomaru but younger and a little goofy looking). Kagome finally came to her senses.

"Oh, you've confused me with someone else. Who is Kikyo?"

Inuyasha scuffed and replied, "Do you think I'm stupid, wench? You may have been able to pull the wool over Naraku's eyes with that feigned innocence, but I'm smarter than he is by far. I would've imagined you coming back to me but never like this. 'Who's Kikyo?' she says. Don't think I'm a dumbass like your drug dealer boyfriend, bitch."

Kagome gasped. "How dare you-"

Inuyasha laughed without humor. "You didn't think I'd see through your disguise you lying whore, but it's kind of obvious when you do nothing to make yourself look different, expect maybe put on clothes a prude would wear."

-SLAP-

Kagome had had enough. "You are the rudest man I have ever met in my entire life. I'm not this Kikyo you think I am. My name's Kagome and I have come here to stay by request of your father, Takahashi-san. But now that I have met you, I refuse to marry into this family."

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded, clearly not expecting the girl in front of him to slap him or lash out like she did. But as he was about to backfire at her, he heard someone call to them.

"Hey, Kagome! I see you're finally here. Oh and Inuyasha too. I was hoping I would be the one to introduce you two, but I guess you are already getting acquainted."

It was Inutaisho, who was walking out from inside the mansion. He stopped suddenly when he saw the slap mark on his son's face and the death glare Kagome was giving him. 'Oh, shit. . .'

Kagome turned towards the older man. "How could you ever think that Inuyasha and I would make a good match? I don't mean disrespect, sir, but he is the biggest jerk I have ever met!"

"I'm the jerk! You're the one that turned violent and slapped me. You're lucky you're a woman or I would've hit you back!"

"You ass! How dare you say you weren't a jerk! First you think I'm some ex of yours and called me a wench, whore and bitch, then you say I dress like a prude. This is respectable clothing, probably a lot different from the girls you know."

"Bitch! I ought to throw you off of the grounds-"

"ENOUGH"

Ugh, I typed that in study hall -.- please review. I want 70 reviews (that's roughly 20) ILU all 3

Ja ne!

Houen-aishita

Press da button 


	4. AN good news!

Authors note

Hello all, houen-aishita here

i'd like to say i'm sorry for not updating but i'm in school now and work is over whelming D: sorry!!

i'm going to try to write up a chapter for The Chance of a Lifetime and My Child this weekend. hopefully by saturday.

and also to explain to people that think Kagome may have rushed into the arrangement. In japan, arranged marriages are normal. besides, Kagome, if she declined, would've probably stayed with her family for years to come, working hard to pay the medical bills and such. wouldn't you rather have freedom like takahashi-san offered her than be the worker for your family for years to come?

sure it probably seems coldhearted, but i'd rather go into an arranged marriage

anyway, expect a little something by monday

glomps readers

ja ne!

houen-aishita


End file.
